Abigail the Cow
Abigail the cow is Widow Tweed's cow in The Fox and the Hound. She is tall and has brown skin. She gives Widow Tweed the milk she needs to sell at the town markets, thus making some money. Appearances ''The Fox and the Hound In the movie, Widow Tweed is milking Abigail when Tod comes in. He starts playing with Abigail's tail. Abigail starts to moo in annoyance, and Widow Tweed tells Tod to stop pestering Abigail. Widow Tweed then turns to Abigail and tells her that she's going to have to be patient with Tod because he's a member of the family now. Then Widow Tweed squirts some of Abigail's milk at Tod to drink, declaring that she'll never get her chores done. But then Tod sees some chicks, and when he goes to grab one, the Mother Hen begins chasing him around, scaring Abigail, and she accidentally knocks down Widow Tweed's bucket of milk with her back feet. Widow Tweed manages to calm Abigail down by saying "Steady, old girl! Steady!" Widow Tweed then turns on Tod for scaring Abigail and making her spill the milk, but soon realizes that she can't stay angry with Tod, and shoos him out to play. The Fox and the Hound 2'' In the movie, Widow Tweed is milking Abigail until Tod comes in when being chased by Chief and Amos Slade for trespassing on his property again and supposedly stealing his chickens while Copper only follows them. During the chase, Abigail is scared off as Chief accidentally knocks over the milk bucket, which later lands on Amos' head, much to Widow Tweed's dismay. Then, Abigail runs out of the barn with Amos, still having the bucket on his head, unintentionally riding on her back and running around the field like crazy like in a rodeo while Chief still pursues Tod. However, the chase is cut short when Tod and both dogs watch as Amos, having finally removed the bucket from his head, is still riding on Abigail, who unintentionally leads him to a bee's hive which now gets stuck on his head. Once Abigail reaches Widow Tweed's pig sty, she stops, which causes Amos, who later removed the hive from his head, to fall into the mud in the pig sty. Widow Tweed reprimands Amos for allowing Chief to chase Tod again and costing her a milk bucket and then throws a pie at him when he doesn't seem to care about the milk incident. Later, when a fair comes into town, Widow Tweed enters Abigail in a Milking Contest and both win first prize until Tod inconspicuously borrows Abigail to squirt some of her milk into Copper's mouth after having been tricked by a former lead singing dog named Dixie into eating peanut butter in order to make sure Copper doesn't take her place in a band called The Singin' Strays after quitting the band, getting fired, and being replaced by Copper due to an argument between her and Cash. Trivia *Abigail's color changes from dark gray in the first movie to pure white in the second one. fr:Abigail Category:Disney characters Category:The Fox and the Hound characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Silent characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Farm animals Category:Cattle